The Batman (The Jamags Continuum)
by Jamags
Summary: Another ongoing story. Mostly just Batman solving cases and punching bad guys, because that's what he does. I might do a Knightfall-ish arc, which could get a bit intense, so it's rated T. Also, I could've sworn I'd already published this, but I wanted to update the first chapter anyway, so I apologize if there are two of these, but I can't find the original.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So… Yeah. New story. Give me a moment while I figure out why I put these in front of every chapter I write.

It was a cold, dark, night in Gotham. Not the best time to be one of Black Mask's goons, as the two fellows who had just been pushed off the roof of the Gotham Museum of Art and into the dumpster below had just realized. Well, they might've if they were still conscious.

Batman examined the rest of the roof. There was nothing of more interest than the entrance to the staircase and a skylight, aside from a third henchman, who was looking through the skylight and hadn't noticed Bruce's presence. Batman kicked him, and he fell through the glass and into the midst of several other thugs. He dropped down, landing on two of their heads, before jumping forward and tackling a third. He grabbed a fourth and threw him into the fifth. The sixth and final opponent tried to shoot him, but Batman grabbed the gun and clubbed him with it. Bruce dropped the gun, and avoided someone who lunged at him from behind. The man stood up. He was short, thin, and dressed in tattered, mismatched, almost patchwork clothing. He stood up with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hello, Batman."

"Bringing an entourage, Ragdoll? Not your style," said Batman, "Not very subtle, either."

Ragdoll began to back up.

"Hey, I just do what I'm paid for. If you want me to pull my heists differently, you can take it up with Black Mask."

Batman prepared to fight.

"I will."

Ragdoll prepared to lunge, and Batman drew a batarang, glaring intensely.

"Try me," he said.

Instead of attacking, Ragdoll back flipped, turned around, and bolted for the elevator. He dodged away from a batarang, and took a detour through the gloomy halls of the unoccupied museum, in a bid to escape his pursuer. Eventually, he made it to the elevator and, not sure he had finally lost Batman, backed into it, his eyes nervously searching the room. He bumped into something.

"Going down?"

"Nononononononono!" stuttered Ragdoll, trying to escape the elevator before it closed. He was too late.

"Actually, I think you _are_ going down."

Catwoman was about to take a lovely-looking painting of a sleeping cat off of the wall when she heard what sounded like a fight from the other end of the floor.

"Oh, _what now?_"

_I finally get the chance to make my move, and now _somebody else_ is here! Now _he's_ going to show up and ruin all my fun. Then again…_

She rounded a corner and discovered the unconscious thugs.

_Black Mask _again_? Great, that's exactly what I needed._

The elevator beeped, and Catwoman hid around the corner. An unconscious Ragdoll was tossed out, followed by Batman.

"Selina. I didn't think you were the type to sell out to Black Mask."

_How'd he know I was here?_

"Neither did I. That's why his goons have been breathing down my throat for weeks."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"What? I didn't take anything! Yet…"

"You were going to."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"It's not like I can be convicted of anything."

"So there are no other burglaries you're wanted for?"

No response. Batman peered around the corner, and just barely was able to see Catwoman running away. He gave chase, following her to the stairs and then the rooftop. He looked around, and found no trace of her. The rooftop was empty, except for a small slip of paper impaled on one of the jagged edges of the shattered skylight. He picked it up and read it.

"'Until next time – Catwoman.'"

He dropped it. If an observer of the scene wasn't familiar with who Batman was, that person might have mistaken the expression on his face for a smile. It wasn't one, because Batman never smiles. So therefore it wasn't a smile. Right?

"Until next time."

Author's note: Getting a little snarky there, aren't we, Mr. Narrator?

And then the mighty power of the narrator reached beyond the fourth wall, and punched the author in the face.

You do realize I could just stop writing you, right?

But the narrator knew the author would not do that, because

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update this regularly. Anyway, please leave a review, because I'm happy to see compliments or constructive criticism. Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Jake Bat: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I'm aware of the fast descriptions, and I'm trying to work on that (you should see my first few Justice League chapters. I might end up rewriting those).**

**Anyway, more story. Less author's notes and snarky narrator.**

Two-Face laughed.

"_**Two million in silver dollars.**_ I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"Yes, I'm sure _you_ couldn't have."

"_**Who said that?!**_ Where are you?!" said Two-Face.

"It's called a bullhorn. I'm outside."

"So, you'd have me believe that your bullhorn is talking all by itself?"

"No, but if you'd take a look outside, maybe you could see who it is, rather than continuing to ask stupid questions," said the voice.

"_**Clayface, have a look,**_" said Two-Face.

"Sure, boss, but if I get shot…" said Clayface.

"Bullets don't even hurt you!" said Two-Face.

"But money sure makes it feel better," said Clayface, peering out the window.

Clayface pulled back from the window, shaking his head.

"It's Black Mask. And he brought friends."

"_**What kind of friends?**_"

"The kind that show up with high-tech weapons, gear, and transportation."

Two-Face growled and flipped his coin. It landed good side up, so he chose not to engage just yet.

"What do you want, Mask?"

"Oh, just two million silver dollars and two hundred gold bars."

Two-Face flipped the coin again. Bad side.

"_**If Grundy doesn't get his gold, I'll have to… explain to him that you're the reason why. I doubt that'll end well for you.**_"

Black mask laughed.

"Very well. He can have his gold. Maybe I'll even give it to him. However, running an organization on my level takes significant financing, and I do need the money. Preferably before I detonate the bombs placed around the outside of your little safe house."

Another flip. Good side.

"I won't let these coins fall into your hands!"

"Have it your way."

The bombs detonated, bringing the entire building down on Two-Face and his men. Clayface easily seeped through the rubble and lunged at Black Mask's forces, but Black Mask pulled a device out of his coat. The device was quickly revealed to be a freeze ray, which stopped Clayface in his tracks. Two-Face crawled out from underneath a chunk of the ceiling.

"You're not the only one I 'acquire' resources from," said Black Mask.

Two-Face flipped again. When the bad side came up, he decided to simply make a break for it rather than try to stand up to Black Mask. He ducked behind a chunk of rubble. Black Mask's men raised their weapons. Two-Face leapt free of the building and hid behind what was left of the back wall. They aimed. Two-Face dive rolled into a nearby alley. They fired, ripping through the remainder of Two-Face's henchmen. As the thick, grey smoke began to clear, Black Mask walked over to the crates of silver dollars, some of which had spilled.

"Gather this up. We need to haul out before The Bat or the cops show up," said Black Mask.

-(Putting this text here so that it will actually leave my border in for once)-

Commissioner Gordon stared at the mess of rubble, and bodies that used to be Two-Face's safe house. He heard a soft thud behind him.

"What do you think? Firefly?" he said.

"No. The bombs were designed for efficiency, not pyrotechnics, and the use of machine guns to take out survivors indicates a coordinated effort. It doesn't match any specific MO, which rules out most of the major criminals. The Penguin has the resources, but there's no motive, and even he likes to leave a calling card. Chances are, Black Mask is getting more aggressive. The only thing unaccounted for is the money Two-Face stole. If I had to guess, Mask needs funding, and he's letting other criminals do the dirty work before he steals from them before they can properly secure the money," said Batman.

"What do we do about it?" said Gordon.

"We cut off his supply."

"And how do we do that?"

"He seems to be preying on the big players. Two-Face. The Penguin. Thorne. If we cut them out of the picture, we can flesh him out."

Gordon Sighed.

"At least we've finally got Clayface."

Batman didn't respond.

"Batman?"

Gordon turned around, and Batman was gone.

"Of course."

**Author's note: Yes, it is intentional that Two-Face is in the second chapter.**


End file.
